Visiting Mother
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Fairy Leviathan goes to visit the Mother Elf, and ends up performing a water ballet on land for her. [AU-ish]


Not many things could get Fairy Leviathan up to the surface on an act of free will. Meeting with the Mother Elf, however, was the one thing the Guardian made sure she never missed. Her connection was special with the Mother Elf- it was something that not even she was sure of, but it was a definite assurance, whatever it was.

If only there was a direct way for Leviathan to get to the Mother Elf without leaving the water. That would have been much easier- then she would go to see the Mother Elf every day if she so desired. She was almost sure that the Mother Elf would have liked that too...

"Mother?" Leviathan asked as she entered the chamber that held the Mother Elf's mainframe. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Of course not." the Mother Elf responded from her catalyst, although it sounded as if she were standing next to Leviathan. "I'm rather surprised actually- you didn't ask this time."

"I... I didn't think I needed to..." Leviathan sheepishly admitted. The Mother Elf gave a rather playful noise as the face on her mainframe started to disappear and a hologram started to form in front of Leviathan. The hologram took form of a woman with short pixie cut hair, dressed in a flowing gown that disappeared into the ground. The Mother Elf's hologram form did not have color, and it was a curiosity that Leviathan would find herself thinking of many days without meaning to.

_What did Mother look like in Technicolor?_

"How are you doing my dear?" The Mother Elf asked as if she were a normal being having polite small talk with a rarely seen, but well loved relative. "You seem a little dried out."

"It was a rough journey over." Leviathan agreed with a small nod.

"I hope you were treated kindly."

"I was... I am just not too fond of land. But you knew that..."

The Mother Elf gave Leviathan a small half smile that made the Reploid's circuits give a jump start. It had been unintentional, and it had momentarily scared the Reploid- like an old memory you thought you had forgotten.

"Have you come to dance for me?" the Mother Elf then asked with a curious smile. "I know you have been practicing."

"M-Mother!" Leviathan exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink, "I can't dance..."

The Mother Elf looked at Leviathan and laughed.

"Silly child, I am connected to everything in Neo Arcadia. I know full well what you do when others are not looking. And may I say, you are very good at it."

"You only say that because you are the Mother." Leviathan said as she tried to hide her face, which obviously detailed being rather embarrassed.

"Even so, I would still like to see a live performance." the Mother Elf said, maintaining her nurturing smile. "I'll even put music on for you, and, maybe, if you want me too- I'll dance with you."

"I can dance alone..." Leviathan mumbled.

"If that is what you wish." the Mother Elf responded as her hologram form disappeared and her face reappeared on the mainframe. From there, the Mother Elf was able to change the lighting and start some music up for Leviathan to dance to.

It was slow, and rather haunting- but with a deep breath out, Leviathan was still able to dance to it.

The Mother Elf watched from her catalyst with great interest, enjoyed the pleasure of seeing the Reploid Guardian knowingly dance in her presence than through a screen without permission. The Mother Elf knew it was a bit confusing for Leviathan to dance on land instead of in the water- but the Reploid almost seamlessly made the transition a smooth one, and it pleased and impressed the Mother Elf to a great degree.

The song faded out as Leviathan slowly stopped dancing. She looked up at the Mother Elf in a unconscious sense of wanting approval. Before the Mother Elf could give her opinion, someone new came into the chamber.

It happened to be Dr Weil, and he wasn't happy seeing Leviathan in the Mother Elf's chamber.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped- unintentionally or not, it came out sounding rather rude.

"Mother requested to see me." Leviathan said, lying by a fraction. "What are you doing here?"

"It is time for the Mother Elf's regular system check." Dr Weil told the Guardian darkly. Leviathan only stared at Dr Weil with an equally dark glare before starting to take her leave.

"The Guardians are welcome here as much as you are, Dr Weil." the Mother Elf said when Leviathan had left.

Dr Weil looked up at the Mother Elf's mainframe with a rather venomous glare, but said nothing.

_Soon_, he thought to himself, _soon no one would be allowed to see the Mother Elf without my permission- no matter who they remind each other of..._


End file.
